bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
|romaji = Tokoyami Fumikage |alias = |birthday = October 30th |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Post U.A. School Festival) |gender = Male |height = 158 cm (5' 2¼") |hair = Black |eye = Red |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Dark Shadow |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |fightingstyle = Medium/Close Range Combat |teams = Team Midoriya |debut = Chapter 5 |debutanime = Episode 5 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Tokoyami Fumikage}}, also known as the , is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Fumikage is a short young man with the head of a black bird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin. After his internship training with Hawks, Fumikage has become more muscular. His costume consists of a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covers his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots. During the Joint Training Arc, it was revealed that under this cape he wears a dark t-shirt, wristbands, a pair of baggy pants, similar to the ones Katsuki Bakugo wears in his hero costume, and a utility belt with a double pin buckle. Gallery Chapter 101.png|Fumikage’s manga profile. Fumikage_Tokoyami_One's_Justice_Design.png|Fumikage in My Hero One's Justice. Fumikage Tokoyami takes off his cape.png|Fumikage's new muscular physique. Personality Fumikage is reserved, serious, and focused, albeit noble and valiant as well. Though he does not talk very much, he will directly ignore questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. When Fumikage teams up with others, he becomes more sociable, helping his teammates out, reassuring his trust in them and thanking them for their effort. Fumikage is fond of darkness and other related concepts, considering himself a "creature of the dark" and employing archaic-sounding speeches that end up painting him as slightly dramatic. Still, Fumikage is a bit insecure about his interests due to them being more on the arcane, fantastical side, and thus harder for others to understand or relate to. Fumikage also possesses a great amount of humility, being aware of his own limits and understanding when it's time to back down, evidenced when he surrendered when Katsuki Bakugo forced him into a difficult position to fight back. He takes any advice he gets seriously and uses it to try and improve on his Quirk and abilities. Fumikage seems to hold a certain level of belief in the concept of fate, and thinks little about fame and idolatry, but is still prideful enough to not tolerate being looked down. Abilities Overall Abilities: Fumikage is said to be one of the strongest members of Class 1-A. Fumikage's skills allowed him to earn 9th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the fifth highest amount of villain points, 5th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, and 3rd place at the U.A. Sports Festival. Fumikage has incredible proficiency with his Quirk: Dark Shadow, using it for both attack and defense, boosting his mobility, and even aid in rescue operations. During the Sports Festival, he was able to force Momo Yaoyorozu, a recommended student, on the defensive, and defeat her before she had a chance to fight back. Observing this spectacle, Izuku Midoriya remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it comes to one-on-one battles. Later on, Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugo, another one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, for some time despite having a Quirk-type disadvantage, and Dark Shadow not being at its full potential. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice on how the latter can improve. Shoto Todoroki was amazed by Fumikage's strength after witnessing his Dark Shadow effortlessly pulverize and defeat Moonfish, an A-Rank villain that kept both him and Bakugo on the defensive. Izuku stated that the entire Bakugo Escort Squad (consisting of himself, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki, Fumikage, and Mezo Shoji) working together, have the potential to take on someone of All Might's caliber. Fumikage's prowess was enough to garner the attention of Mr. Compress, who attempted to capture him after watching him demolish Moonfish, and the Pro Hero Hawks, at the time the No. 3 Pro Hero, who took Fumikage as an intern. During the Provisional Licensing Exam, Fumikage used the advice given to him by All Might, and the experience gained in the Final Exams to create "Black Ankh", a super move which removes Fumikage's physical weaknesses. He was able to do this in just five days of intensive training and went on to create two more super moves relating to Black Ankh. Thanks to the work-study training he received from Hawks, Fumikage improved Dark Shadow to the point where he is able to make it travel further away from his body (though the further Dark Shadow travels, the quicker his energy drains), and develop an ability known as "Black Fallen Angel". With his body having become more muscular, Hawks stated that Fumikage has improved on his weaknesses (i.e. close-range combat). Hawks' sidekicks are also in awe of Fumikage's abilities, remarking that he still has room for growth. As shown during the Joint Training Battle between Classes 1-A and 1-B, Fumikage's skills have drastically improved. His newly-acquired speed and strength allowed him to take down Kinoko Komori and Shihai Kuroiro in a single blow. However, because Fumikage failed to render Kinoko unconscious, the restrained fungus-producing heroine implemented mushrooms in his throat and lungs, effectively incapacitating the Jet-Black Hero through asphyxiation. Tactical Intellect: Even though he is not the most academically efficient Fumikage has proven himself to have a strategic mind. He ordered Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shoto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Quirk Tokoyami shadow light.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the light Tokoyami shadow darkness.png|Fumikage's description of Dark Shadow in the darkness |Dāku Shadō}}: Fumikage is the host of a sentient, shadow beast that he can materialize and contract to and from his body freely. Fumikage can utilize Dark Shadow for various purposes, including defending himself. In spite of its versatility, Dark Shadow's energy is limited and can be drained by sunlight. When it runs out of energy, Dark Shadow retracts back into Fumikage. The personality, strength, defense, and control of the shadow-like monster depends on the lack of light on Fumikage's surroundings. During the day, Dark Shadow is weaker and smaller in size but still has considerable strength and defense and is easier to control. During the night, Dark Shadow is stronger and bigger which grants it great strength, defense, and size, powerful enough to rip out and cut down multiple trees with ease. However, Dark Shadow is more difficult to control at night, causing it to rampage based on its own free will. As part of his training, Fumikage trained in a cave in order to increase his control over Dark Shadow when there is darkness empowering his Quirk. This training proved effective when Fumikage activated Dark Shadow at nighttime and it was still same size it would be if it were daytime. Due to a run-in with League of Villains member, Moonfish, it was revealed that, besides light and darkness, there are more internal factors that influence Dark Shadow. According to Mezo, Fumikage's negative emotions (such as regret and indignation) intensify Dark Shadow, making it more unruly and powerful as a result, albeit at the cost of Fumikage losing control; Fumikage himself even stated that his anger causes him to lose control of Dark Shadow. Super Moves 200px|thumb|Dark Shadow envelops Fumikage's body. * |Burakkuanku}}: Fumikage's special move (previously known as . Fumikage dons and equips Dark Shadow onto himself, wearing it like a suit of armor or an exoskeleton. According to Fumikage, equipping Dark Shadow onto himself mitigates his physical weaknesses. ** : Fumikage shoots out Dark Shadow's claw which attacks at great speed. ** : Fumikage enlarges Dark Shadows arms and smashes his targets with them. ** " "|Burakku Anku "Sabato"}}: Fumikage launches a high-speed attack using momentum gained from Black Fallen Angel. * : It is a technique that Fumikage devised under the tutelage of the Pro Hero Hawks. Fumikage wraps himself up in Dark Shadow's arms and allows himself to be carried by it, while Dark Shadow flies by flapping its arms as wings. **'Enhanced Speed': With Black Fallen Angel, Fumikage was also able to nearly match Hawks in terms of speed, almost keeping pace with the now No. 2 Pro Hero whilst they were out on patrol. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Fumikage's family name means . Fumikage's given name contains the characters for and . This may be a reference to shadow stepping. In other words, his given name means "to walk through shadow." *Fumikage's Hero name "Tsukuyomi" comes from , a lunar deity of Shinto culture. *Fumikage's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 14 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 9th during the U.A. Entrance Exam. **Ranked 5th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 14th in Class 1-A's overall grades. **Ranked 3rd in the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Fumikage's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** In the First Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 7th. ** In the Second Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 15th. ** In the Third Popularity Poll, he ranked 13th. ** In the Fourth Popularity Poll, he ranked 19th. *Fumikage's birthday is a day before Halloween (October 30th.) *Fumikage likes apples and dark places. *Fumikage is said to eat from the sides of his mouth due to his beak. For the same reason, he favors chopsticks as eating utensils. *Horikoshi commented that Fumikage is an awesome character, but others see him differently. *Fumikage and Shihai Kuroiro share a few similarities with each other: **Both enjoy dark concepts. **Both have a penchant for dramatic speech. **Their Quirks, Dark Shadow and Black, are darkness-based, which share the function of being more effective in darkness, as well as the weakness for being less effective when exposed to light. **Their hero names or epithets contain the word "Black". **Both were born with black-colored physiology. Quotes *(To self) "Revelry in the dark." References Site Navigation es:Fumikage Tokoyami fr:Fumikage Tokoyami it:Fumikage Tokoyami pl:Fumikage Tokoyami pt-br:Fumikage Tokoyami ru:Фумикаге Токоями Category:Males Category:Characters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Hero Interns Category:Emitters